<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ручной пес Его Высочества by times_new_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450339">Ручной пес Его Высочества</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/times_new_romance/pseuds/times_new_romance'>times_new_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Raspoutine | Rasputin (2011), Russian History RPF, Russian Royalty RPF, Григорий Р | Grigoriy R | Rasputin (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aristocracy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Russian Empire, Sexual Abuse, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/times_new_romance/pseuds/times_new_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходят слухи, что Юсупов – не более чем ручной пес Великого Князя Дмитрия Павловича. Мало кто знает, что случается, когда этот пес срывается с цепи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitri Pavlovich/Felix Felixovich Yusupov, Felix Felixovich Yusupov/Oswald Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Кнут</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Семейное проклятие Юсуповых – предание о том, что в семье может оставаться только один наследник. <br/>События происходят до убийства Распутина и после смерти Николая Юсупова на дуэли. <br/>Лиша, Юсь – ласковое обращение к Феликсу Юсупову</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Дмитрий Павлович!<br/>В Архангельском так чудесно, что я просыпаюсь каждое утро с улыбкой. Иногда – потому что солнце резвится с моими ресницами, иногда – потому что вспоминаю, как Вы щуритесь, просыпаясь. Я не видел зрелища прекраснее. Надеюсь, что в Петербурге всё благополучно. Если есть возможность, я был бы рад видеть Ваше Высочество моим гостем – неважно, на короткий или на длительный срок, но лучше на длительный. Я придумал нам много занятий. Москва-река так прогрелась, что можно купаться. Приезжайте непременно. Привезите мне, если будет возможность, новую книгу Достоевского. Благодарю. Целую Вас в обе щеки.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>P.S.: полагаю, что тайная канцелярия не вскрывает переписку персон царской крови. Уповаю на это.</i>
</p>
<p><i>    Всегда Ваш,<br/>    Ф.Ю</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дима уже с неделю сидел в Санкт-Петербурге один, когда ему пришло письмо из Архангельского: его ему вручил дядя, полыхающий от гнева.<br/>– Твое счастье, что твои письма читает лично шеф тайной канцелярии! Иначе бы все Россия знала о том, что мой племянник — и, черт подери, воспитанник! — педераст. «Нет зрелища прекраснее, как если вы щуритесь, просыпаясь», – с желчью процитировал Николай, – Дмитрий Павлович, извольте объясниться!<p>Младший Романов, недавно закончивший объезд в лейб-гвардии в Манеже и изрядно тому притомившийся, даже не попытался встать с кушетки. Его физические упражнения на сегодня закончились, зато начались упражнения в дипломатии:<br/>– Николай Александрович, ну неужели вы так мало оцениваете мою душу, что считаете, будто я могу вас предать? – Дима пафосно взмахнул рукой и приложил ее к своему лбу, – я же говорил вам, что не злоупотреблю вашим доверием. Помилуйте, Феликсу просто скучно, он хочет, чтобы его товарищ разделил с ним его лето — я же рассказывал вам про проклятие в его семье, про его чувство вины и ненужности, которое будет преследовать его до конца жизни, если сейчас что-то не предпринять!<br/>– А что вы предпримете? Проснетесь рядом с ним? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Николай, все еще сжимая письмо в руке.</p>
<p>– То, что дружба Феликса так нежна — не повод обвинять нас в порочной связи, – обиделся Дима так, что сел, - у вас что, никогда не было друга, которого надо утешить? Вы что, не знаете, каково это — когда ты молишься о том, чтобы хоть что-то осталось, как прежде, чтобы хоть что-то напоминало о счастье и беззаботности прошлой жизни, но все вокруг из лучших побуждений обещают перемен и трансформаций? Ах да, – младший Романов злобно впился в обивку кушетки, разрывая парчу обивки, – ведь ваш отец умер той смертью, о которой мечтает каждый добропорядочный христианин. Ведь ваши дети, братья и сестры чудесным образом жили, несмотря на болезни, покушения и случай! Быть может, только я, сирота при живом отце, смогу понять своего друга — но куда мне, Его Императорское Величество озабочен тем, как Феликсу нравятся — что там? – Дима выхватил из рук Николая письмо и, паясничая, выискал фразу, – «ресницы в солнечных лучах»!</p>
<p>   Император, которого доселе никогда не упрекали в жестокосердии — в чем угодно, только не в этом — смущенно смолк. Он решительно не понимал, что делать с этим юношей, которого сам растил и пестовал, когда он в порыве чувств становился властным — слишком властным для семейного и тихого Николая, зачастую на переговорах пихавшего вперед себя, как буфер, своего адъютанта. Здесь адъютант был неуместен, и старшему Романову надо было что-то придумать, что-то убедительное и справедливое, но Дмитрий смотрел слишком грозно и разбил бы в прах любые аргументы.<br/>– Дима, – наконец решился царь, – езжай в Ильинское. Елизавета Федоровна будет рада тебя видеть. Тебе, как и твоему другу, надо побыть одному и прийти в себя от эмоциональной горячки.<br/>Дмитрий Павлович замер, не до конца понимая, умышленно и с намеком ли Николай шлет его в подмосковное имение Романовых. А потом решительно встал и вышел, не желая терять ни минуты — только в дверях замер, поясняя спешку:<br/>– Всенепременно. Феликс пишет, – он помахал письмом, – что в Москве-реке уже можно купаться. Собираюсь воспользоваться его советом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они шли под руку по дорожкам парка и счастливо улыбались собственной встрече.<br/>– Ты представь, все наше детство были соседями, и ни разу не посмотрели в сторону друг друга, – Дима щурился блаженно, словно кот, – сколько времени мы упустили, чтобы быть вместе?<br/>– Зато сколько времени мы теперь можем сэкономить, – нежный, ласковый Юсупов нравился Диме куда больше, чем обычный разъяренный полубог, – ты уверен, что за твой побег тебе ничего не будет?<br/>– Ну, - смущенно рассмеялся Дима, внутренне умирая сладкой смерью от обеспокоенных интонаций Юсупова, – Елизавета Федоровна сама послала письмо императору, что я у нее, постоянно разъезжаю на лошади, меня не поймать. Кто ж виноват, что лошадь привезла меня к тебе. Только она просила нас обоих к ней на чай заехать, развлечь старушку, – Романов приобнял Юсупова и поцеловал его в висок, – но это успеется. Юсь, я готов отдать право императорской крови за то, чтобы быть с тобой.<br/>Он был так счастлив, что не уследил за языком. Это было одной из самых больших ошибок, которую он допустил рядом с Феликсом.<p>Август распологал к охоте: каждую их прогулку Юсупов брал с собой любимую гончую из псарни, но не стрелял, только позволял собаке ошалело носиться по разогретому за день лесу. Дима ковылял следом, опираясь на Феликса — абсолютно уверенный в собственной безнаказанности здесь, Юсупов окончательно перестал сдерживаться в выражении своих чувств, и Романов всякий раз теперь вынужден был умолять его о милосердии.<br/>– Как думаешь, – хозяин усадьбы был настроен на болтовню, – что правит миром? Не цари, конечно, – усмехнулся он, – эти игры в богоизбранность — ширма для непосвященных.<br/>– Ну, деньги или какая-нибудь любовь? – буркнул в ответ Дима осипшим от криков боли и удовольствия голосом, обижаясь на то, что Юсупов так беспардонно играется с его чувствами, намеренно задевая происхождение любовника.<br/>– В этом смысле я обладаю большей властью, чем ты, – удовлетворенно кивнул Феликс и разразился длинной философской тирадой в стиле Герцена, с каждым словом которой Романов выбешивался все больше и больше.</p>
<p>– Да хватит! – наконец не сдержался он, – хватит, идиот, восхваляющий Гоголя и Чаадаева, всех этих интеллектуалов, ненавидевших Россию — как ты вообще смеешь рассуждать о том, что правит миром, когда ты родину не любишь?! Как ты смеешь отвергать богоизбранность правителя, богохульник, когда единственное твое высшее предназначение, оправдывающее существование твоего рода — это служба престолу? Да в твоих деньгах власти не больше, чем в муравьиной царице: я раздавлю ее мизинцем, как только захочу!<br/>Он тяжело дышал, всклокоченный гневом спора, так быстро взвившегося на благодатной почве тихого и спокойного месяца, и эта злость и ярость передались Юсупову, который с вызовом бросил:<br/>– И что ты сможешь сделать со своей властью сейчас? Без слуг, без своего дядюшки, в моем имении?</p>
<p>– Да пожалуйста. – Дима улыбнулся той хищной улыбкой, которую перенял от любовника, и взвел руку с револьвером. Хлопок выстрела неожиданно и бессмысленно покончил жизнь несчастного животного, со всех ног бежавшего полизать ноги хозяину.<br/>– Это. Была. Моя. Любимая. Сука, - стальным голосом заметил Юсупов, и Дима расхохотался в голос:<br/>– А могу так же и с тобой. И мне ничего за это не будет.<br/>Феликс резко развернулся на каблуках, подобрал еще теплый труп собаки и быстрым шагом зашагал в сторону дома. Романов не стал его догонять: переживать осознание того, что кто-то обладает большей властью, чем ты, больно — но весьма полезно.</p>
<p>
  <i>Дима стал синонимом рабской покорности, превратился в любимую игрушку, которой можно ломать ручки, если захочется, ты знаешь, что игрушка тебя не разлюбит, у нее ведь нет ни разума, ни сердца. Феликс быстро понял по поводу Романова то же самое, а потому каждую ночь распинал его на кровати, упиваясь властью. Дмитрий Павлович становился всё бледнее, всё плотнее запахивал одежду, всё реже говорил с кем-то, кроме Феликса. Ему, очевидно, нравился его статус жертвы, как Юсупову нравилось играть в насильника. Играть – потому что по щелчку пальцев Дмитрия всё могло перемениться, но он покорно молчал на все издевки – и когда Феликс лил на него воск, и когда ошпаривал горячей водой из приходи, и когда массивная бляшка ремня опускалась на бедра, дробя мелкие кости. Они трахали друг друга, как оголодавшие звери, пили, заедали желание наркотиками, и не могли остановиться. Пока щелчок пальцев – выстрел из револьвера – не указал Юсупову на его место.</i>
</p>
<p>Они не разговаривали до самого вечера, пока Юсупов не вошел в комнату к читавшему Дмитрию, зашторил все окна и бросил короткое:<br/>– Раздевайся.<br/>Он был очень зол, это чувствовалось в его голосе, движениях, и злость была не аффективной и горячей, а холодной и сдержанной. Дима вдруг понял, что весь испуганно дрожит.<br/>– Лиша, может, не надо?<br/>Его тремор заткнула хлесткая пощечина:<br/>– Раздевайся и на колени.<br/>Нервно сглотнув, Дима принялся выполнять указания любовника. Его ломало от страха — он слишком хорошо знал, какую боль умеет причинять Феликс, но в руках того не было ничего, кроме тонкого шнура. Юсупов привязал им руки Димы к ножке шкафа, тщательно избегая умоляющего взгляда Романова, и пинком заставил принять позу молящегося Аллаху.<br/>– Юсь, – всхлипнув, заскулил цесаревич, – Юсь, пожалуйста. Это же был дружеский спор. Юсь.</p>
<p>Когда Феликс приоткрыл дверь, впуская разгоряченного кобеля борзой в комнату, Дима взвыл и истерично забился в путах. Он умолял, проклинал, он перешел на нечленораздельный крик — но когда Юсупов взял его перемазанное соплями, слезами и слюнями лицо и взглянул в расфокусированные глаза, Дима понял, что несмотря на жаркое дыхание пса в загривок, несмотря на непрекращающиеся унижение и боль, он все еще никогда не сможет сделать одну вещь. Выдать Юсупову то, что ему причитается.<br/>– Я смотрю, ты получаешь удовольствие, мразь, – саркастично заметил Феликс, когда Дима дернулся в судороге и инстинктивно начал прогибаться под борзую. Не требуется владеть миром, чтобы делать с ним все, что хочешь. Достаточно владеть его правителем.</p>
<p>Феликс упал на кровать, извиваясь в судороге оргазма. Дима стонал и плакал, и унижался, как последний крепостной, и дрожь наслаждения била и его тоже – Юсупова накрывало новой волной удовольствия от каждого истеричного всхлипа князя, от ровного и четкого дыхания борзой, от ее движений – резкие звуки расстроенного фортепиано в прихожей. Феликс помогал себе руками, закидывая голову назад, кусал губы в кровь, кричал что-то на непонятном языке, находя глаза Дмитрия среди бликов и отсчетов свечей. Великий Князь выгибался навстречу собаке, и Юсупова накрывало такой волной желания, что он не мог подняться с кровати.</p>
<p>Князь стянул с борзой ошейник, отшвыривая скулящего пса куда-то в сторону, и закрепил его на горле Димы, за шкирку притаскивая того к постели. Юноша беспомощно дергался и пытался высвободиться, задыхаясь от своей удавки – Юсупов, как обычно, закрепил слишком сильно.<br/>– Я схожу от тебя с ума, – тьму зрачка Феликса заволокло туманом дикого, животного желания. Сейчас он, наверное, был хуже того пса, которого впустил насиловать Романова. Дима ничего больше не соображал, но руки Феликса скользили по его израненному, синему от ударов телу, и Великий Князь вопреки всем законам морали отзывался на слишком острые прикосновения болезненными стонами.</p>
<p>– Тебе тоже нравится, – усмехнувшись, сказал Юсупов. Он вдруг всё понял про себя и про Дмитрия. Вседозволенность пьянит, дурманит разум, заставляет скучать от всего, и ты ищешь настоящей жизни, буйства чувств, драмы, чтобы потом найти – в богатом имении, в руках озверевшего любовника, впустившего в тебя шавку.<br/>– Ди-ма, – Феликс раскрыл ему рот и грубо вошел. Как ещё обходиться с тем, кто хуже и ниже пса, кто опорочен и унижен сильнее любого зверя?<br/>– Глубже, – пьяно приказал Юсупов, наслаждаясь тем, как его гость давится, заходясь в собственном ничтожестве, как возводит его в абсолют, как они встречаются глазами – волны бьются о скалы, рушатся мостовые Санкт-Петербурга, Нева бьется, закованная в гранит – а потом Романов подается вперед, забирая с новой силой и новой яростью, и Феликс уже цепляется за ножки балдахина, отдавая порочной ночи себя и последние крупицы света вместе с именем  «Дима» и кончая на лицо племяннику императора.</p>
<p>– Не позволяй никому, даже мне, так с тобой обходиться, – Юсупов звонкой пощечиной отбрасывает Диму на ковер, – Ты наследник Российской империи. Если Николай тебя не воспитал должным образом, воспитаю я, – Феликс хватает визжащую собаку за шкирку. Их выдрессировали так, что они сожрут любого, на кого укажет Юсупов, но никогда не тронут хозяина. Пес испуганно бьется, скулит, всё ещё сгорая от животной страсти, и когда князь направляет на него револьвер – без сомнений, без дрожи, как должно русскому офицеру – животное затравленно жмется. Феликс не убивал раньше, ему страшно, он играл с этими собаками в детстве, он знал про них, что они порвут любого его врага. Но когда речь идет о чести принца России, нет никаких сомнений и никакого страха, рука должна быть твердой.</p>
<p>    Раздается выстрел.</p>
<p>По всем законам драматургии на этом кульминационном моменте пьеса обычно заканчивается. Юсупов оборачивается к Дмитрию Павловичу с ужасом, достойным  «Падения дома Ашеров». Он осознает, наконец, что именно сделал, и бросается перед Романовым на колени. Игра – не более. Пес, которого ты взялся воспитывать, будет тебя кусать, но потом – никогда не сможет причинить зла и согласен будет принять смерть – от твоей руки.</p>
<p>Ошейник стягивает шею и перекрывает доступ к воздуху. Асфиксия канарейки, запертой в шахте — сердце панически ударяется о ребра, но бесполезно: Дима уже стоит на коленях, уже стал грязью под подошвой Феликса, его безродным рабом, его безвестным протеже. Он уже стал никем, уже почти смирился со своим ничтожеством, но хлесткая и звонкая пощечина возвращает его в этот мир. Романов тут же затрясся, сворачиваясь эмбрионом, и почувствовал все: боль от соития, кровь на разодранном горле, вкус спермы на губах, синяки на шее и плечах.</p>
<p>– Не трогай, – цесаревич звучит глухой тенью себя прежнего, – Не смей ко мне прикасаться, мерзкий ублюдок.<br/>– Смотри, у меня на руках кровь этого кобеля. Знаешь, как клеймили кровью убитых врагов в Ногайском ханстве?<br/>Романов пытается отстраниться, но слишком ослаблен. Юсупов размазывает кровь мертвого пса по его лицу, смешивая с собственной спермой, и прижимается губами к губам Димы, отдавая ему истеричный хохот и четыре неуместных слога:<br/>– Прости меня.</p>
<p>О прощении не может быть и речи. Феликс смотрит со страхом. Он не боится казни, ссылки или немилости. Он боится, что Дима уйдет сейчас от него и больше не вернется.<br/>– Если ты соберешься уехать, я запру в Архангельском все двери. Если сбежишь, спущу псов по твоему следу.<br/>Дима стонет болезненно, услышав о псах. Феликс спускается вниз и улыбается перед тем, как доставить Романову удовольствие. Великий Князь падает в обморок, не успевая кончить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пряник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующим утром Феликс был необычайно нежен, как всегда у него бывало после ночных припадков жестокости. Князь велел подать гостю завтрак в постель, вызвался донести его сам, но ему роль прислуги быстро наскучила, и он отдал поднос Ивану, который, бурча себе под нос о том, что барин мог и не наводить смуту, поплелся к Романову вслед за Феликсом.<br/>– Я пришел к тебе с приветом, рассказать, что солнце встало, – князь принялся раздвигать те же самые шторы, какие вчера наглухо задергивал. Слуга покрутил пальцем у виска, поставил поднос и вышел.<br/>– Здесь завтрак, – Феликс обвел поднос расстроенным взглядом, – Какая жалость, собачьего корма нет. Олухи! Я же просил добавить!<br/>Князь присел на край кровати и кинул Диме красный ошейник.<br/>– Это тебе. Подарок. Принесешь хозяину косточку?<br/>Феликс расхохотался, проигрывая сам себе. Всё – фальшь.</p><p>Дима, проснувшийся с утра под бодрую напевочку Феликса, хотел было рассмеяться в ответ, но потом вспомнил, что ему, как Великому Князю, положено смертельно обидеться на вчерашнее. Дима поджал под себя ноги, показушно болезненно морщась. Он все же не чувствовал себя униженным: скорее, его преследовало ощущение, какое бывает после погружения в прорубь. Его игры с Юсуповым напоминали это новомодное изобретение, парашют: ты несешься к смерти в свободном падении, столкновение настолько необратимо, что ты успеваешь помолиться и вспомнить жизнь, но за мгновение до вдруг что-то тормозит тебя и выбрасывает наверх, к осенним ястребам, в привычное безвоздушное пространство, где ты любимый племянник царя, где у тебя есть все, но ты не можешь обладать ничем, потому что на тебя смотрит если не весь, то одна шестая земного шара. Дима может сколько угодно обижаться, а Феликс — сколько угодно беззаботно болтать, не обращая внимания, но суть всегда будет одна и та же. Романову нельзя ничего, Юсупову позволено все. Романовым нельзя обладать, Юсупова нельзя приручить. Они были избалованы жизнью до садизма, и оба страдали от своей судьбы — а это значило, что они были навсегда связаны.</p><p>Они завтракали на террасе, наслаждаясь первым солнечным днем за всю неделю. Романов подчеркнуто игнорировал хозяина поместья, хотя тот болтал без умолку, делая вид, будто не замечает демонстративного молчания. К шуткам про собак Феликс больше не возвращался: он дошел до того, что шутки могут быть неприятны Диме, но про собак в целом пока не понял того же самого. По гравию подъездной дорожки катилась машина с московским номерным знаком.</p><p>– Я вроде бы не ждал гостей... – князь замешкался, но поднялся навстречу приезжающим.<br/>– Феликс! – рыжеватый молодой человек в широкой шляпе активно махал им через окно машины.<br/>– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Юсупов нахмурился, – Разве ты не должен быть отослан в Британию?<br/>Перед ними блистал улыбкой Райнер, сжимая в руке чемодан с серебристыми ручками.<br/>– Должен. Но мне нужно было забрать документы в Москве, услышал, что ты здесь, решил заехать.<br/>– Мы как раз собирались купаться, – буркнул Феликс.</p><p>С Райнером пришла рыжая радость, похожая на солнце. Юсупов умудрялся быть с ним веселым и нежным, заботливым и счастливым. Он лично наливал ему сливок в кофе, учил его барахтаться в Москве-реке, играть в теннис, произносить некоторые русские слова. Он был с ним нежен, как никогда не был с Дмитрием, и они явно спали, и утром британец покидал комнаты князя без видимых повреждений.</p><p>С Райнером пришло желание, утраченное после пса – желание быть вместе, желание быть друг с другом. Он беззастенчиво целовал Юсупова, устроившись у него на коленях по вечерам, а Феликс застенчиво смотрел на Диму, отвечая на ухаживания. Романов уходил, отводил глаза, князь ловил его и прижимал к книжным полкам в библиотеке, как в их первый раз.</p><p> <i>«Приехал Райнер, готовится покинуть Россию навсегда. Никогда бы не подумал, что Феликс может быть хоть и в половину таким нежным, какой он сейчас с этим британцем.»</i></p><p>Дмитрий Павлович писал Ирине Александровне не переставая. Она не отвечала — возможно, хотела, но Романов не указывал обратного адреса — но Дима все равно чувствовал, что где-то в Европе ему совершенно искренне улыбаются, про него думают, ему сопереживают, за него молятся. Ира вдруг из навязанной невесты превратилась в хорошего товарища, чуткого и понимающего, возможно, в силу надуманного образа, но Дмитрию Павловичу, который не дружил со времен своего обучение в лейб-гвардии Преображенского полка, и этого образа было достаточно.</p><p>
  <i> «Он обнимает англичанина сзади и читает через его плечо книгу — никогда не думал, что буду влюблен чужой влюбленностью и чужим счастьем. Как жаль, что я не поэт, как Константин Константинович — я бы писал, упоенный их любовью.»</i>
</p><p>Дима не ревновал, он отстраненно наблюдал: ему такая нежность доставалась только после очень болезненных ночей. К Райнеру он не ревновал и на Феликса не злился — искал причину в себе. Значит, не заслужил, значит, был не способен нравиться так, как нравился Юсупову его оксфордский товарищ. Дмитрий Павлович пьянел ими, и когда Освальд склонился, заглядывая Романову в глаза, Великий Князь уже знал, что трезветь было слишком поздно.</p><p>– Дмитрий Павлович, книга, должно быть, скучна, – британский граф опустился на колени перед российским Великим Князем, заглядывая тому в глаза. Юсупов замер у книжной полки, наблюдая за ними.<br/>– Нет, книга вполне захватывающа, – Дмитрий Павлович отложил книгу и  усмехнулся, глядя прямо перед собой.<br/>– Он тебя провоцирует, Райнер, – насмешливо предупредил Феликс, как предупреждают о цунами, уже опрокинувшемся на твой город – бесполезно, ты тонешь.</p><p>Райнер потянул Романова за собой на пол, стягивая с него одежду, и Феликс опустился следом, целуя то одного, то другого. Они много выпили – Юсупов всем подливал намеренно – а потому не чувствовали стеснения. Князь опустил голову Райнера к своему паху, но тот отстранился.</p><p>– А Романов? – Райнер потянулся к нему губами, правой рукой выворачивая сосок, а левой игриво спускаясь ниже. Юсупов молча наблюдал, ожидая реакции Романова. Когда Дима ответил на поцелуй, Феликс мягко похлопал бывшего любовника по плечу.<br/>– Он не для тебя, милый.<br/>– А для кого? – британец обиженно нахмурился.<br/>– Ни для кого. Это член императорской семьи моей страны. Он может только забирать, – Феликс потянулся к губам Великого Князя с неожиданно мягким, податливым поцелуем.</p><p>Если ты владеешь правителем мира, никто не должен этого знать. Власть развращает. Абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно. Тайная власть должна оставаться тайной. Райнер с непониманием взглянул на Романова. Феликс не позволил снять с того рубашку, поэтому синяков видно не было. Когда Юсупов, закусывая губы от боли, сел сверху и позволил Дмитрию завладеть собой, дипломат нахмурился. Он всё знал о вкусах Юсупова. Феликс предугадывал любые, даже самые извращенные желания любовников. Он мог стерпеть измену, боль, любую разновидность извращения, но никому не позволял власти над собой. Сейчас Феликс, как продажная девица, громко и похабно стонал от рывков Дмитрия Павловича. <i>«Поистине, велик русский царь, если ему подчиняются даже лучшие из лучших».</i></p><p>Дима потянулся навстречу любовнику и с удивлением принял его ласку — не такую, как обычно, не требовательную и капризную, квинтэссенция Феликса, а просящую и отдающую себя. Руки сами заскользили по бедрам, не стесняясь присутствия постороннего, и когда князь сел сверху, прогибаясь так униженно, так похабно, Романов радостно засмеялся.<br/>– Освальд, идите сюда. Цесаревич требует развлечь своего подданного — он старается, не могу же я отказать ему в удовольствии?<br/>Дима накрыл губами ухо Юсупова, и когда Райнер, дрожащий от возбуждения, коснулся Феликса, выдохнул едва слышно и по-русски:<br/>– Отдам тебе свою честь и пол-царства впридачу. Я умею благодарить своих верных слуг.</p><p>– Значит, ты теперь с ним? – Райнер вошел в покои Феликса без стука, отдавая, видимо, дань своей прежней привычке. Юсупов находил ее милой во времена их близости. Впрочем, он тогда нашел бы в этом британце милым буквально всё.<br/>– О чем ты? – князь отвлекся от подробного и вдумчивого отчета для матери о собственном безделии в Архангельском и вскинул глаза на вошедшего, – Я полагал, что ты покинул поместье сегодня утром.<br/>– Тебе хотелось, чтобы я покинул его сегодня утром, – Райнер вскинул подбородок. Феликс вспомнил, что принц Уэльский предупреждал его однажды об обидчивом нраве Райнера и советовал с ним не связываться. Юсупова, разумеется, подобная рекомендация, напротив, привлекла.</p><p>– С чего ты мне желать твоего отъезда? – князь задержал почти брезгливый взгляд на лице бывшего любовника, а потом спохватился, мрачнея, – Ах да, ты, видимо, настроен поссориться.<br/>– Ты теперь с ним? Я повторяю вопрос. С Дмитрием Павловичем? – Райнер обиженно тряхнул рыжей шевелюрой, отчего веснушки на его лице, казалось, подпрыгнули, образуя созвездия, а потом вернулись на прежнее место. Феликс невольно залюбовался, склонив голову.<br/>– Полагаю, что нет. Он женится и будет счастлив в браке. Как я могу быть с ним? – Юсупов вздохнул, разъясняя, как душевнобольному.<br/>– Но ты говорил, что будешь со мной всегда.<br/>– Да, мой милый, как и двадцати другим до тебя, ты не мог об этом не знать, – Феликс виновато улыбнулся, а Райнер неожиданно захохотал. Смеяться он умел, как настоящий счастливец.<br/>– Отличная шутка, Феликс. Попрощаемся?</p><p>Юсупов поцеловал его в щеку, проводил до крыльца не обутым, долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся всаднику с самым задумчивым видом, а потом вернулся в свой кабинет и велел позвать Ивана, комнатного слугу.<br/>– Передай сообщение главе III отделения тайной канцелярии. Срочно.<br/> На дорогой бумаге с гербом Юсуповых князь Феликс Феликсович писал, что британский дипломат граф Райнер представляет опасность для Его Высочества Дмитрия Павловича, а потому должен быть на границе задержан. Феликс советовал бы пропустить его в Европу, но установить слежку, своих советов он главе жандармов не навязывал, искренне надеясь, что тот осознает серьезность ситуации самостоятельно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>– Феликс! Мой мальчик! – Елизавета Федоровна встречала их в Ильинском, как бабушка встречает внуков – закутавшись в шаль, улыбчивая, мудрая. Дмитрий выбрал темные длинные одежды, чтобы скрыть синяки и царапины, Юсупов в пику ему оделся в белое. Он давно не видел свою старую наставницу. Она была частым гостем в их доме прежде, когда Феликс ребенком носился где-то под столом, не слишком увлеченный скучными разговорами родителей и брата. – Иди сюда, мой дорогой, я тебя поцелую.<p>Юсупов подставил щеку хозяйке поместья, обнимая ее и искренне радуясь встрече.<br/>– Вы не представляете, как я рад Вас видеть!<br/>– Уж представляю, – женщина махнула рукой, – После карнавала лицемерия в Петербурге такие маленькие поместья – отдушина. Мне круглыми сутками только и пишут о том, что творит Александра Федоровна. Она что, вконец обезумела? Дима, дорогой, ты выглядишь болезненно, – Елизавета Федоровна беспокойно оглядела внука, меняя тему с легкой беспечностью истинного аристократа, – Что-то случилось?<br/>– Он отравился чем-то в Архангельском, досадное недоразумение, я уже устроил взбучку слугам. Я помогу, – Феликс взял Романова под руку, помогая ему подняться по лестнице, – Мы выписывали доктора из Москвы, тот сказал, что нужны только несколько дней покоя и всё.</p><p>Когда женщина отвернулась, Юсупов ненароком чмокнул Диму в щеку, делая вид, что что-то показывает ему слева – нежность, живущую от них отдельно. Она поселилась в Архангельском. Дима сморщил нос по-детски беззаботно и улыбнулся  любовнику.<br/>– Гав.<br/>– Дурак, - поймал его за мизинчик Феликс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>